dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Baby Put to Rest
is the twenty-third episode of the Baby Saga and the thirty-ninth overall episode of Dragon Ball GT. This episode first aired in Japan on February 26, 1997. Its original American airdate was July 3, 2004. Summary The battle between Super Full Power Saiyan 4 Goku and Golden Great Ape Baby Vegeta continues on Planet Plant. The tuffleized humans ask Baby Vegeta to protect them, and Goku reveals that his power is just "the tip of the iceberg". Baby Vegeta refuses to listen and proclaims that the strongest will triumph, to which Goku replies that darkness is weaker than light, so he will win. They begin fighting again, with the Saiyans and Pan giving sideline commentary. The two appear to be evenly-matched. On the Sacred World of the Kai, Kibito Kai returns and gets Old Kai mad at him until he says that he plans on going to Earth and using the Sacred Water to free everyone from Baby Vegeta's control, which makes Old Kai happy to have another Kai around. Back on the battlefield, Baby Vegeta declares that it's time for Goku to die, but his Super Galick Gun misses because of Goku's Instant Transmission. Baby Vegeta decides to fire a bunch of energy waves at Goku, but all of the waves are pushed away from Goku by his energy, causing magma to rise to the surface on parts of Planet Plant. Baby Vegeta refuses to accept defeat and decides to resort to his ultimate attack, the Revenge Death Ball Final, not caring if it destroys Planet Plant in the process. Everyone watches as Goku takes the attack head-on. Baby Vegeta declares that Goku has no chance of defeating him now, as he's changed the technique to absorb Goku. Goku, thinking of his friends and family, refuses to give up, so he powers up and causes the Revenge Death Ball Final to turn into a cyclone of energy that Goku absorbs into himself. Goku then uses this newfound energy to become even stronger, and he launches a powerful 10x Kamehameha at Baby Vegeta. The 10x Kamehameha hits Baby Vegeta head-on and sends him crashing to the ground, knocking him out cold. Goku then severs Baby Vegeta's tail with an energy blast. Baby realizes that he's lost, so he abandons Vegeta's body and decides to flee Planet Plant so that he can remain alive, vowing that the Z-Fighters haven't seen the last of him. Baby takes a giant spaceship and flees into outer space, but Goku launches a 10x Kamehameha at Baby's ship and sends him hurtling straight into the Sun, ending the Tuffle menace once and for all. The Z-Fighters return to Earth with Goku's Instant Transmission before Goku reverts to his child form and, with the help of Kibito Kai, use the Sacred Water to free Earth's populace from Baby's mind control. However, they also find out some bad news. Immediately after Goku, Pan and Trunks brought the Black Star Dragon Balls back, Baby Vegeta made a wish to them when the one-year time limit was not up, which, after Pan calculates with the information given to her, means that the Earth is due to explode in two weeks' time. Major Events *The battle between Goku and Baby Vegeta ends with Baby abandoning Vegeta's body. *Baby is launched into the sun by Goku and killed. *The Sacred Water is spread over Earth, freeing everyone from Baby's mind control. *The Z-Fighters discover that the Earth will be destroyed in two weeks due to Baby Vegeta making a wish on the Black Star Dragon Balls. Battles *Goku (Super Full Power Saiyan 4) vs. Baby Vegeta (Golden Great Ape) *Goku (Super Full Power Saiyan 4) vs. Baby (Perfect Form) Appearances Characters Locations *Sacred World of the Kai *Planet Plant *Earth **The Lookout Objects *Crystal Ball *Sacred Water Transformations *Super Full Power Saiyan 4 *Golden Great Ape Trivia *Baby is the third character that has been pushed into the sun by Goku's Kamehameha, following Cooler and Broly. Gallery Site Navigation es:Episodio 39 (Dragon Ball GT) ca:Episodi 39 (BDGT) pt-br:A morte de Baby fr:Dragon Ball GT épisode 39 it:Vittoria pl:Dragon Ball GT, odcinek 39: To już koniec! Baby wreszcie zostaje unicestwiony Category:Episodes Category:Dragon Ball GT episodes Category:Baby Saga Category:Dragon Ball GT